


Stasis - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1191]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some background on Tony and Gibbs is finally discovered by someone (besides Tony)





	Stasis - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/04/2002 for the word [stasis](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/04/stasis).
> 
> stasis  
> A state of balance, equilibrium, or stagnation.  
> Stoppage of the normal flow of a bodily fluid or semifluid.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

Tony knew that Gibbs was milking the TLC he was providing for all it was worth. It had been a long time since someone had spent time with him like this. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed companionship like this.

Gibbs seemed to really want to spend time with him. It was beyond flattering. The last time anyone had spent time with him on purpose was Wendy. 

That relationship had ended so badly that Tony had sworn off permanent relationships. He couldn’t help reconsidering that decision though with Gibbs staying at his place. He felt like he’d been in stasis until Gibbs came into his life.

He dreaded the day when Gibbs would have to return home. Still with the curse, he knew he couldn’t stay anywhere for long. Or at least that’s how it seemed.

He left each previous island after 2 years or less. Though always for a different reason. He’d yet to figure out why he’d had to move. 

He didn’t know of anything abnormal about him, but still somehow he’d been chased away from everywhere he’d lived previously. He feared Gibbs leaving, but he feared going with him even more. Having a few years with Gibbs only to have it snatched away, because of the curse, would kill him he couldn’t help thinking.

Gibbs was making him feel again. He was reminding him of what he missed out on by being alone. Still he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Gibbs would want to stay with him after the 2 year curse kicked in.

He kept telling himself that he would confront Gibbs about leaving the next day. He never did, though. He couldn’t even bring himself to offer to help the man fix his ship.

He was surprised that they were still happy together. Usually by this point in time, people were telling him to shut up. Very few people wanted to hear about the various stories he had rattling around in his head. 

With Gibbs though, he seemed quite content to let Tony ramble about whatever. Gibbs was one of those silent ones as far as Tony could tell. They seemed to be a good pairing on the surface, but Tony wasn’t holding out any hope. 

He appreciated the company after living alone for so long without anyone for company besides the riff raff on the other side of the island. Riff raff was actually a polite term for them. Tony was pretty sure that most of them were pirates.

Fortunately, so long as he left them alone and kept his mouth shut they seemed pretty happy to ignore him. Still he knew that their almost idyllic days together would eventually come to an end. He didn’t quite expect the way they ended though.

Tony had never seen the man who arrived at the island, but Gibbs took one look at Fornell and growled, “What are you doing here, Fornell?”

“You could have warned me, you bastard.”

“I did. You’re the one who wanted to marry her.” 

“Do you have any idea what she’s planning?”

“I’m sure she’s planning how to take over my kingdom.”

“It’s worse than that. You need to get back before she wrecks even more havoc.”

“How did you even find me?”

Fornell shrugged. “You used to take this route when you were a kid. I figured I’d check it out and see if I found any evidence that you’d gone this way. I got lucky when I spotted the wreckage. Then it was just a matter of figuring out where on this island you were holing up.”

“You didn’t talk to my neighbors did you?” Tony butted in. He had a bad feeling that Fornell had accidentally started something that Tony wouldn’t be able to deal with without moving.

“You mean the burly guys down the way a bit that directed me to you?”

Tony sighed. “What did you say to them?”

“I just told them I was looking for the man that went with the shipwrecked ship on the beach. They pointed me to you.”

Tony cursed. “Well there’s no help for it, now. We’ll have to take your ship back to wherever you came from.”

“That might be problematic.”

“What do you mean?

“As soon as I stepped off of my ship, they immediately swarmed it. I doubt I have a ship left.”

Tony frowned. He didn’t want to do it, but he didn’t see any other choice. “Fine. We’ll take my ship. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
